


Your Blood on My Lips

by killerweasel



Series: Your Blood on My Lips [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gottbleed Week, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood on My Lips

Title: Your Blood on My Lips  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: Biting and sex.

 

Newt’s fangs are buried deep in the soft flesh of Hermann’s inner thigh and his hand is moving slowly on Hermann’s cock. Hermann writhes on the mattress, caught in an endless loop of pain and pleasure. The sounds Hermann makes are music to Newt’s ears.

When Newt has taken as much as he dares, he pulls free. He twists his fingers in all the right ways until Hermann falls over the edge. Newt licks Hermann’s release from his fingers before scrambling up the bed to kiss the exhausted man.

Hermann falls asleep with Newt’s name on his lips.


End file.
